


Quarantine - Staying Inside for the Greater Good

by cxstiel_xox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Tags Are Hard, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxstiel_xox/pseuds/cxstiel_xox
Summary: ~this is a FICLET, so don't assume there'll be a pt. 2~While the whole world is locked in quarantine, you learn to love the small things.(contains Destiel and Saileen)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Quarantine - Staying Inside for the Greater Good

As the alarm clock next to Dean goes off, Dean rolls over to turn it off, Groaning. he rolls back over to meet Cas's already awake eyes.  
"good morning, Dean." Cas whispers.  
"g'morning." Dean yawns. "what day is it?"

Cas looks up at the ceiling. "Thursday, I believe."  
Dean sits up, stretching.  
"hungry?"  
Cas sits up along with him.  
"Angels don't eat, Dean. although, I love seeing you using your hands" he nudges Dean slightly, who smiles. he kisses his cheek and stands up, Cas following not far behind.

-

Dean and Cas enter the kitchen to Sam and Eileen reading a book together and drinking coffee.  
" morning, nerd." Dean says to Sam, while waving at Eileen. "hungry?"

Sam nods, while Eileen signs a _please?,_ hoping Dean will cook something.  
"going for a classic, bacon and eggs, that alright?"  
they both nod, going back to their book, Eileen laying her head on Sam's shoulder.

Dean walks over to the stove, getting the materials to make the breakfast.  
"I'm really in the mood for a hunt..." Dean murmurs.

Cas reaches his arms under Dean's and hugs him from behind.  
"yeah, but it's safer for you to stay inside, no matter how much you wanna go out." he sighs into Dean's neck. "either way, now you get to spend more time with me."

"true.." Dean reaches up and fluffs Cas's hair slightly.  
Sam, who's been cuddling with Eileen this entire time, finally speaks.  
"You two lovebirds gonna make us breakfast or not?"

Dean waves his hand in the air, mumbling something unintelligible.  
Sam grabs the empty cup of coffee from in front of Eileen.  
"finished?" he asks.  
"I'd go for another cup, if that's alright-?" Eileen asks, setting the book down.

Sam kisses Eileen's forehead.  
"certainly. same as last time?"  
Eileen nods, signing a _thank you_ as Sam goes to refill the cup.

Dean chuckles as Sam walks by.  
"and you call _us_ the 'lovebirds' "

-

throughout the day, Dean, Cas, Sam, and Eileen find some small projects to do. they cleaned the bunker, they played board games they found in storage rooms, they spent 'alone time' in their rooms, whatever.

while being forced into solitude in their bunker, they learned to love the small things.

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe, stay indoors, and wash your hands! be careful during these times of quarantine!
> 
> <3


End file.
